Snow Prison
by ashnicatthelibrary
Summary: Piper and Annabeth live in a manor that is eternally surrounded by a blizzard, to keep people out and them in. On their 18th birthday they find a way out and meet two princes. Can they end a war and find love? T because I am paranoid. Rapunzel story. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Rapunzel. Jasper, Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Piper POV

"Annabeth," I yelled," are you done with the dishes?"

"Almost, are you done with the laundry?" She hastily replied.

"Yes, I will help you she is almost home." She is our mistress Khione. Mistress says that our parents abandoned us and that she saved us. I think that anything would be better than our tower. It gets so lonely up here and I mean sure I have Annabeth and an entire manor to explore but I want out. I want to see the world (assuming there is one) and to be able to talk to Annabeth without it being over chores. She is my cousin and fellow slave/ prisoner.

"Happy 18th birthday," I whispered across the tub.

"Happy 18th birthday," Annabeth whispered back.

Our silent celebration was broken by a flurry of snowflakes.

Annabeth POV

I rushed to dry the last dish – Khione was home. We ran to greet her hoping that she wouldn't punish us.

"Girls where are you?" she screeched. Me and Piper froze; literally. Khione is a sorceress and her medium is snow, so she actually froze us in place.

"Hello girls have you finished you work?" She sneered hoping we hadn't so she could punish us.

"Yes we h have," I managed to push through my chattering teeth.

"Fine, will be in bed don't disturb me!" she said finally releasing us. We slumped to the ground and she kicked us as she passed by.

When she was out of earshot I turned to Piper.

"Want to explore?" Piper asked me.

"Sure, why not."

**AN: hi, this is my first fanfic please review! Tell me how it is, give me advice, suggestions. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN / Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Rapunzel and I am not a dude so if this isn't how guys think sorry…..but here is the chappie!**

**Chapter 2**

Jason POV

My cousin Percy and I were riding in the forest when the bright sunny day turned to ice and snow. "What's happening?" I shouted over the wind.

"I don't know but this is an awful blizzard!" Percy yelled back.

"Oh really I hadn't noticed. I'm just over here suffering, but I love suffering! Let's do this!" I sarcastically replied.

"Let's keep going ahead; there has to be something pass this blizzard!" he replied ignoring my comment.

"Ok that sounds like a plan." I said all humor gone. We pressed through when suddenly Percy's horse started bucking and turning the other way. I leaned over to help him only to fall flat on my face and have my horse take of in the other direction. I sat up grumbling as I saw that Percy's horse had taken off too.

"Well that worked well didn't it?" Percy said laughing. He stood up and bent down to touch the ground. "It isn't even cold over here," he said. Then it hit me, the blizzard had stopped.

Percy POV

I looked around confused when I saw a path.

"Look, over there." I called out to Jason.

"Well what are we waiting for? An invitation?" he said taking of running. I followed him looking around at the surroundings. It might be a deadly forest but it was sure a beautiful one. _BEAUTIFUL_. Oh no we must be in the Queens' land. In the _enemies_ land. But before I could tell Jason I ran into him. "What are you?" I started then I stopped. This wasn't the enemies land. At least not an enemy I knew of.

**AN: Thank you jay and Elaine you guys made my day! Elaine you can't do this but if you caught the quote from the lost hero tell me in the reviews and put what you want to be in the next chapter under it. If you guess right expect to see your wish in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: thank you all of my reviewers this Chapter is going to be a lot longer hope you like it. MeggieBlack you won that was the Quote. Of course I care I will read it. Thank you so much by the way it means a lot coming from you. **

Percy POV

We looked up at a ginormous manor in awe. It wasn't like a normal manor this on had tall wrought ICE gates and all of the walls were made of ice and snow. The only thing that wasn't frozen was a tall tower in the center that looked down on us as if we were ants. There was no door so we began to search the grounds for and entrance to this mysterious manor when Jason called from behind me. I flipped around to see him looking down a stone staircase.

"Isn't that odd for a house made of snow?" He asked.

"Yes, but it's a way in," I said.

Jason POV

I led the way into the down the stairs and we found a cellar of sorts. It was filled with notes, pictures and bottles. Percy being the kelp head he is took one step and 3 bottles toppled over. Instead of exploding it opened up a spiral staircase in the center.

I slowly led the way up the stairs prepared for danger when we got there though we were in a kitchen. I continued up until I was on the kitchen floor when I heard a bang. I spun on my heel only to find the opening to the stairs gone trapping Percy out and me in.

What if this was a trap? What if there was no escape? What if this was the home of one or both of the Queens. I hadn't realized I was talking aloud until I heard-

"Who are you and who are the Queens?" A female voice said. I slowly turned around to see a beautiful girl with long brown hair, and eyes that changed colors. I let my self be lost in them until i noticed she was holding a dagger. "I am Jason and I am not going to hurt you," I said loudly and clearly. She winced and said "Follow me." I walked after her so mesmerized by the sway of her hair that I tripped. Suddenly the passage opened and the staircase was there.

"Girls, what was that?" a cold voice boomed.

"Nothing, Madame!" she said and then in a whisper," Go and don't come back". I didn't want to listen, but the fear in her eyes scared me enough to bend my will. I ran down the stairs and as the trap door was closing I heard a cry.

Piper POV

I didn't want to let the gorgeous stranger go, but this is Annabeth and I's burden not anyone else's. What happens in the tower stays in the tower. Khione came downstairs furious. She stalked over to me and slapped me across the face.

"I thought I told you not to bother me," she screamed in my face.

"You, you did," I breathed. Waiting for the next blow didn't seem so bad when I was thinking about the stranger. Oh, the way his blond hair flopped and his electric blue eyes sparked- but I was trapped in the snow prison and he was free.

Percy POV 

As soon as the trap door closed I knew I was in trouble. I had just lost the heir to half of a kingdom. Our fathers' kingdom to be exact. We have been constantly at war with Queen Athena and Queen Aphrodite's kingdom for 18 years. They say we took their two baby daughters. We didn't of course but they declared war so our father's, King Poseidon and King Jupiter, joined kingdoms and fought them together. They are still fighting and chances are we will still be fighting when I and Jason are kings. That is when I am king since I just lost Jason.

I started to panic when the stairs reappeared and Jason came tumbling down. The trap door closed and Jason turned to me.

"You'll never believe this but there is a beautiful girl up there who told me to leave and I think she needs our help," he ranted.

"Jason if she told you to leave then she is fine, and you are to be king in days. You will find a Queen and we will end this war, and you can't be getting yourself killed." I amended trying not to feel guilty for abandoning this girl. "And promise me you won't try to come back."

"I promise," he said accepting the truth.

Annabeth POV

I was sitting in the library waiting for piper to come back with an idea as to where we should explore when I heard a creaking noise then a thump. I know I should go see what it was, but I didn't want to get in trouble with Piper. I know that makes me a bad person, but we learned to accept our own burdens a long time ago. I thought I heard a male voice then Khione scream then the strange creaking noise. There was silence except for a few outbursts from Khione.

I went back to reading when Piper burst into the room. She had a red mark on her cheek and I felt bad but knew it was usually worse.

"What happened?" I asked confused about the whole ordeal. She sat down and spilled everything and we both sat there and cried about our petty little lives. "So are we going to try and find how they got in?" I asked.

"Yes, but we will have to come back," she said , "you know that until we find true love there will be a piece of ice in our hearts that allows her to kill us at any time."

"Well we will never find love in here, so let's get on the road err hallway." I replied. We made our way down stairs and began to search the kitchen looking for the passage, I was about to give up when Piper tripped, put her hand on the wall to steady herself and a staircase opened up with the same creak.

I looked up at her. We had an hour before Khione woke up. "You ready, for this?" I asked.

"I've been ready for 18 years."

**AN: the chapters will be longer from now on the first 2 were intros to help start the story. Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: sorry for not updating sooner. Thanks to all my followers, the people who have favorite me and those who are just reading this. It means a lot to me so thanks. A special thanks to all those who have reviewed, you guys are awesome. This chapter is one is the one I had an idea for before I started writing this whole story. I hope you don't mind, but Thalia and Rachel are going to be young like 7 and Rachel is one of Percy's little sisters. So to my favorite chapter:**

Piper POV

"I've been ready for 18 years," I said as leading us down the staircase and away from everything I have ever known. Down in the cellar there are lots of pictures. I slowly walked up to one afraid of what I would see. In the first picture it was Khione and another woman; Khione with a snow flurry coming off her hand and a whirlwind of sparkles coming out of the other girl's. I moved on and gasped it was Khione kissing a man and the other girl kissing another, but the guys faces were scratched out. It was almost like a dream to see real affection - I had spent so long with none. Annabeth was up ahead when she went crashing through the floor. I ran over and saw her standing there in wonder.

"You have to see this," she said. I hopped down and felt my jaw drop. There was a tunnel. A real tunnel that led led away from here. I took off running knowing that Annabeth would follow.

We slowed down after we were a good distance away. It was getting warmer – Khione's magic snow only goes out so far. I checked to make sure I had my dagger, and saw Annabeth doing the same. We could never be sure about what was out there. I was about to turn around, when I saw a line of light. We jogged forward and saw an opening. I walked out behind Annabeth and saw a beautiful meadow with a waterfall and apple trees. There was a horse with three little girls walking beside it. One had black hair and bright green eyes like the sea and a little girl beside her that also had black hair, but it was shorter and slightly spiky. She had electric blue eyes. Like that boy… The third little girl was on the horses back and had bright red curls and eyes identical to the first girl. They all were around seven and were feeding their horse apples when the little girl with spiky hair disappeared in the ground. The girl on the horse turned around and went for help galloping fast. I ran forward and fell to my knees on the ground in front of the pit. The little girl was hanging onto a branch.

"Just reach up and grab my hand," I said coaching the girl through it when I heard a scream.

Annabeth POV

Piper ran forward to help the little girl when I heard a scream and saw soldiers advancing on the other black haired girl. I ran forward jumped in front of the girl, pulled out my dagger and braced myself for a fight. "What is your name," I asked the little girl who had jumped onto my back.

"Elaine," she said as she wrapped her legs around me like a back pack.

There were three soldiers, one of me and I had a kid on my back. Sounds like a fair fight. The first soldier stabbed with his sword but I quickly blocked it I turned and stabbed the other one in the leg and he fell to the ground. I moved away from him and worked on the other guy. I almost had him beat when I saw another soldier come at me from the side, aiming for my stomach. I barely managed to block him with my free arm and he stabbed it. I was about to go down and they all knew it. _I had to protect this little girl_ I thought as I dodged another blow. I used the momentum to drive my blade into the other soldier. I was about to celebrate my victory when I realized my back with Elaine on it was open I spun around protecting her, but I saw a blade coming for my stomach when a black haired stranger jumped in front of me, disarmed the man and sent him running for the forest. The stranger who saved me turned around and I gasped. He had the same sea green eyes as the girl on my back. He was gorgeous, with muscles that were there but not to showy, floppy hair eyes you could get lost in….

"I'm Percy, thank you for saving my sister."

Jason POV

Percy and I were walking around the village garden when Percy's little sister, Rachel, ran up to us on her horse crying.

"Thalia….fell…into….trap in the meadow," she said between breaths. Me and Percy jumped up. I took off running. Thalia was my little sister and Elaine, Rachel's fraternal twin, was there too. When we got there I couldn't believe my eyes. The girl I saw in the manor was reaching over a pit trying to coach Thalia out. Her hair was in a side braid that was almost to the ground. By the trees another beautiful girl was standing there fending off three soldiers with Elaine on her back. Her hair was in a fishtail braid of the same length. She succeeded in defeating one guy when another went to stab Elaine. She spun around in enough time to save Elaine, but not herself. Before they could stab her though Percy was there saving the day. I looked over to the first girl and yelled at myself for not paying attention. She was holding on to Thalia and fending off the third soldier. I ran over and started fighting soldier 3 when he was running away in defeat I looked back to see her falling over the edge. I grabbed her waist pulling her and my sister up. "Thank you for saving my sister." I said when they were safe.

"And thank…YOU. You were the boy from the cellar." She said.

"Yes and you are the girl from the manor," I replied.

"Piper," the girl said telling me her name._ A beautiful name for a beautiful girl._

Percy POV

Jason and I ran toward the meadow and stopped to watch what we saw. A stunning girl with blond hair fishtail braided over one shoulder almost reaching the ground. She had the most startling grey eyes that were now focused on the soldiers in front of her. She had Elaine on her back and was working very hard to protect her. She wielded only a dagger, but she rocked that blade. She stabbed one guy leaving her back wide open. Her back with my sister on it. I ran forward just as she was spinning around protecting my sister, accepting death. I blocked the sword, disarmed him and had him running for the hills. I turned around. Holy smokes she was more gorgeous up close.

"Thank you for saving my sister, I'm Percy," I said, "and you are?"

"Annabeth," she replied her voice as sweet as honey. _A beautiful name for a beautiful girl._

_**AN:5reviews please**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: *****dodges weapons* **

**I know you guys must hate me. I am sorry for the delay, but I had a lot on my plate. Before the next chapter I would love to have all of my followers review once. It would seriously make my day. I know I don't deserve it but PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE? If I was Rick I wouldn't be writing this on FanFiction. My hair isn't to the floor either. On with the chappie.**

Piper POV

I saw Annabeth walk over with who Jason told me was his cousin Percy. When they got over here we all just stood there in silence.

"So, would you guys like to come to a ball tonight with us?"Jason said handing me a scroll. "It is for the Princes' birthday. It is a masquerade ball so you would have to where a mask, but it is a lot of fun."

"We will try to make it," I said. He nodded.

"Okay, it is at the palace at 7," Percy replied. Annabeth cleared her throat.

"As much fun as this has been, we really must go, but we will see you tonight." She said dragging me away. We ran to the tunnel and slipped inside, hoping that Khione hadn't awakened yet.

Jason POV

They ran away and Percy and I sighed. We looked over at each other and shook our heads. We finally met two girls who didn't care (or know) that we were princes and we just let them go. I walked away to get ready for the ball. My birthday ball.

Percy POV

I followed Jason my thoughts tinted with visions of a gray eyed girl.

"Is that the girl from the tower?" I asked.

"Ya".

Annabeth POV

We walked quietly up the stairs to our tower and closed the door grateful that Khione was still asleep. We each pulled out the dress we were going to where when we heard a noise behind us. Khione and the woman from the pictures were smiling evily at us.

**AN: hope you enjoyed it. Tell me in the reviews who you think the woman is.**


End file.
